The Young And The Dangerous
by iLLiCiT
Summary: The story has changed! Kagome, the young skilled assassin, trained by Hiten himself, was the most precious item to 2 fateful youkai. Who will win her heart? KAGINUSESS triangle.P.S LEMONS! BuBai.
1. Higurashi, Kagome

"RUN HITEN!" A beautiful human-girl called to her best friend and savior. She was too late. All that could be heard in the distance was the sickening sound of cracked bones in several places. The human couldn't help but feel responsible.

"NOOOOOOO!" She ran as fast as she could towards Hiten's limp body sprawled amongst the gory battlefield, avoiding all and everything in her way. A tear streaked her cheeks as the scene processed into her head. "Hiten…..Hiten…..HITEN!" she screamed bloody murder.

"Kagome….I….get off of me weak human….ack!"

"Hiten….don't move…..I will finish this damned idiot of a Youkai."

Kagome, being a skilled assassin and a fearsome warrior, acted on instinct only. She smirked as the huge Bear Youkai sputtered and died, remembering when Hiten had found her alone and trained her hard and fast.

FLASHBACK

"You, Human wench….get up so I can see your face." Hiten yelled at the barley conscious bundle in the middle of his front yard.

She did what she was told and stood up. Hiten was aback from the beauty in front of him. She was very curvaceous, with full, pink, pouty lips. She had raven hair with fell to the end of her back. She had Brown sugar eyes that glimmered in the sunlight. This beauty had smooth, creamy skin that was perfected. She also had small hands and feet and a very tempting scent to her which consisted of vanilla and blossoms. She was perfect.

"Your…your" Hiten choked out. ' your so beautiful and I'm determined to make you my mate!' Trying not to sound weak, he tried that sentence again.

"Your….your on my property! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERTY!?" He yelled at the now crying girl. 'Smooth Hiten' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry but YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!" she screamed at a very surprised Hiten. 'Hmmm she has courage and potential. This is going to be fun' Hiten thought as he fought an oncoming smirk.

"Listen…I will spare you if you are willing to sacrifice your life to me."

"I'm listening……"

END FLASHBACK

Kagome thought of all the rigorous training and near-death experiences she has had through the 14 years she lived and learned with Hiten. She was now 19 and was the most beautiful human to many. Hiten wouldn't stand for it so he hid her from the world until her training was complete, and she was well aware for his intentions. Over the years, Hiten and Kagome became very tight, close friends. They worked together and when Hiten had company, she couldn't go anywhere so she went into her room and sang aloud to the moon, wishing to be a Youkai. She couldn't live without Hiten, neither could he live without her.

"YAY HITEN! I FINISHED! I COMPLETED MY TRAINING!........What do I do now?" Kagome asked the already healed Hiten standing before her.

"Whatever you want to do now Kagome….I have kept you from the world….now you can come and go as you please….I….I just.."

"Shhh Hiten…I won't leave you for long…I will always come back for you….you know that..just hold me …and forget everything." Kagome said as tears stained her cheeks and Hiten's shirt. "I love you Hiten and no one will strip me of that love. No one. You will always be in my heart for the rest of my life. And I would never change that. Not for the world."

"You are the only brother figure in my life….I could never forget you. You brought so much to me."

Hiten was shocked at all the loving words that had came out of that pretty little mouth of hers. No one has ever put anything that had to do with him and love in a lot of sentences. Hell, not even one! He was a little sad of the fact that she only saw him as a brother but he wasn't bothered by that at all. He turned red as she kissed him so passionately and lovingly. As they turned to leave, Hiten finally got the balls to say something.

"I love you too Kagome."


	2. Unseen Presence

As we walked back to our silent home up in the mountain range, I couldn't help but think of who and what I really am. Simple, I am Higurashi Kagome, skilled assassin and master of techniques beyond imagination. I was taken in by a handsome warrior, also known as the eldest of the Thunder Brothers. I kept him company and in turn he taught me and shaped me into what I am now. Hiten became my only family and my only friend. I never knew anyone or anything outside of Hiten. Up until now, that is.

"Hiten, I will return later on, maybe in a few weeks. Don't worry for me Hiten, you trained me well to know how to take care of myself and be responsible for my own actions." And with that, I kissed him goodbye, trying to memorize his features for the long journey ahead of me. Hiten couldn't speak, let alone believe I was leaving him. I knew it was hard for him to see me leave, but I knew this would happen sooner or later.

I knew he would check up on me every few days, just to make sure I was safe, but that was expected of him. According to him, I taught him how to love and forgive, of course, I thought he was full of crap but didn't matter. Now I understood what he had meant. While I walk I turn to see Hiten's tears, which I have never seen before, let alone earn them. Letting the wind guide me, I stumble upon a huge tree giving off a heavenly aura. This old tree has me puzzled. How can something so earthly have a calming presence to it? Suddenly, a beam of purple aura shot out of its trunk, coming towards me.

The purple beam engulfed my senses and knocked me unconscious , rocking me into a peaceful sleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

"_Young child…..you have grown into a beautiful woman." _An eerie voice called to me.

"_Who are you…What do you want from me???" _I shouted into the darkness. Suddenly, the room I was in, was engulfed into an iridescent glow, taking shape of a woman.

"_Kagome, heed my word,_ _you have been chosen to fulfill a destiny from your ancestors. You are no ordinary human; you are a Hanyou and a miko. Your powers were awakened by the go-shinboku, this sacred tree. You will have heavy burdens and a love filled life."_

'what in the hell is this girl talking about?' I thought.

"What is a miko and what is a Hanyou? I don't even know my history, let alone I had one._"_

"_All will be unraveled slowly to you as you venture and mature through your journey. This is what you must know. You need to go to the Shimawasen village north from here. The village is full of demon exterminators. There, you will meet your best friend and first companion. Instinct will take over after that step is completed. You must not go into a battle with her, for all she knows is that you are a demon. Until I need to talk to you again, I bid thee farewell." _

"But….wait!" I woke up to hear huge crashing noises in my ears. 'Wait, where are my ears?' I felt the sides of my face for my ears and found other ears on top of my head all fuzzy and shaped like dog ears. "ACK!" To make it all better, I found fangs in my mouth and sharp claws replacing my nails. "What else can go wrong?" I stupidly asked myself. As if nothing happened, I picked up my belongings and found a satchel of a lot of yen.

'Thank you Hiten.' I knew it was him. I smiled to no one in particular, just the sky, his home. I went to a nearby village to buy clothes and necessities, only to be attacked by many villagers. A very old woman stood in front of me.

"What is ye business here young Hanyou?'

"I….uh…came here to buy items for my journey I have been given." I slightly bowed, remembering what Hiten had taught me.

"Okay, ye may buy thou things for thy journey. You oppose no threat to me. Villagers, continue your doings. She is no harm."

'The nerve of that ugly, old lady to label me as not a threat. Oh well, I will let it slide, it is only my first day and I want to kill someone.'

As I bought my items, I stumbled upon a very beautiful Kimono. I bought it only to shove it in the bag I carried for future preferences. It took an hour to gather things I needed. I was able to change into my regular clothes in someone's hut. He commented that I was very beautiful, which made me blush.

I wore a form fitting sleeveless (tube top, durr) tough silk top with huge slits from my lower breast down that had lace openings on both of my sides and matching black lace gloves that went all the way to the middle of my upper arm. I also had tough silk form fitting shorts that went a little higher then mid thigh which also had black lace openings on the sides, making the shirt and the shorts one piece of clothing. My hair, which was now black with silver streaks at the ends, was left down. I was in my regular attire that lat me move more accurately, give me air space, and lets me hide at night. I happily scratched my new cute and black doggy ears and left silently towards the north village I was supposed to go to.


	3. Yeah, Weird

I get whistles and stares as I walk out of the village and into the forest. I reached the same tree that talked to me and for some reason I saw the most beautiful being I have ever saw. He had long, silver hair that went down his back. He had golden orbs for eyes and fangs, claws, and cute doggy ears just like mine but white. He was heavenly. He ran at a in-human pace and didn't see me. Oh well.

The village I was told to go to was very well kept and skilled at their work as demon-slayers. A huge Youkai bear was in my sight. With one swipe of my claws, the huge Youkai came crashing down. As I was expecting a round of applause, I was surrounded by many demon slayers ready to attack at any time. I bowed to what looked like the leader.

"I am sorry if I offended you, I am just a passer. I did not mean any harm." 'So much for formalities'

"It is alright. What are you doing here Hanyou?" a tall, slender demon-slayer directed to me.

"I really don't know."

A random villager popped out and said, "Are you mated?"

"I'm available!"

"Pick me!"

"Those lousy excuses for men are gay. I'm the one you want!"

"I'm taken, sorry" I lied. The taiija looked as if she could see right through me.

"I'm Kagome. What is your name?" 'Smooth'

"My name is Sango. Nice to meet a civilized Hanyou Kagome-chan."

Sango and I talked all day and throughout the night and became the best of friends. She told me stories of great battles and her life and I told her of my training and Hiten.

"Y-you know Hiten. One of The Thunder Brothers?"

"Yeah. He raised me and taught me all that I know. He is lousy at times but he grows on you."

"He is one of the most dangerous Youkai in Japan! He slaughtered many and showed no mercy. He is mad with power and can get whatever he pleases!"

Sango was surely mistaken Hiten for someone else. Oh well.

"….So that is why we must journey to find a monk, Hanyou, and a Kitsune and to destroy this dude and so on and so forth."

"We will leave at dawn then?" Sango questioned.

"Yes"

At damn, Sango was ready and so was I. She took me to this hut with many sacred looking weapons and equipment.

"This is the weaponry room. It seems as if you have no weapon so I will give you one to keep. Close your eyes and call out to a weapon. Your chosen one will come to you. Watch me."

Sango closed her eyes and called out to a weapon. A huge bone boomerang came to her as she opened her eyes. I was amazed! That thing must weigh over 200 pounds!

"Now…you try."

I closed my eyes and called out to a weapon. As I opened my eyes I saw a slender katana with two long strings tied at the end of the katana that had multi-colored prayer beads. I drew the katana out of the sheath and the katana was very beautiful. It transformed into an oversized katana with the same prayer beads and a patch of silver hair attached the handle to the blade.

"Y…..you are able to wield the Forsaken blade? Legend has it that a fearsome Hanyou terrorized village to village in search of his one, true love owned this blade. His love was taken away from him years ago and he still tried to find her. He try to love again, but he miserably failed. He almost fell in love with a look-alike of his love. She was a powerful priestess that was the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls. In the end, he was pinned to a tree only to have the past repeat itself when the priestesses reincarnation unpinned him, fell in love with him, found out the truth, and pinned him to the same tree. He still occupies the tree, waiting for his one, true love to set him free. Weird huh?"

FLASHBACK

"Inu! HURRY UP!" a younger Kagome screamed to an older Hanyou.

"I'm coming kaggy, keh….don't be so bossy, you are making yourself look even more ugly." Inu-Yasha huffed.

Kagome acted as if she didn't hear his slick comment and continued to run until she reached a big tree.

"InuYasha, I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Did your dad hurt you again? I'll tear him limb…"

"No Inu…Its very important. I'm moving away. Far away."

"W….What?! No…stop playing."

"I will always love you Inu. I know you don't love me at all but I just wanted to let you know I do and I won't stop loving you. I can't. I think this is love. What I feel for you. I can't love anyone else. My heart won't let me. I have to go now Inu. Don't forget me."

"Kag…..I…..L-l"

"Stop. Don't say anything. Don't break my heart. I promise to always love you. I-"

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah, weird."


	4. Houshi san No Hentai

**I'm kinda sad……NO ONE HAS REVIEWED EXCEPT ONE PERSON! FOR THAT I LOVE YOU! (not that way you sicko's) Wull anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you like! R&R!**

**InuYasha- Keh. I hate this story. I'm not even the main character! That stupid wench is!**

**Kagome- Well Sakura-chan has good taste to put me as the main character!**

**InuKaigo- Well thank you Kagome! At least I'm APPRECIATED by SOMEONE!**

**InuYasha-I have better things to do then pay attention to you!**

**Kagome- You know InuYasha, Sakura-chan controls you baka!**

**InuKaigo-Right you are Kagome! I should just kill you off or give Kagome to Sesshy**

**InuYasha-Sakura-hima….Have I told you that I love you lately?**

**InuKaigo-That's right InuYasha. BOW TO ME! Or I shall tweak the ears of Inu…**

**InuYasha- You bitch!**

**Kagome- Osuwari! InuYasha no Baka! No I mean BakaYasha….**

**InuKaigo- (Sweat drops) Err……On to the story.**

**Kagome- Oh gomen nesai! Continue!**

Chapter 4- Houshi-san no hentai (The lecherous Monk)

Sango-chan and I traveled over mountains and through many villages non-stop weeks on end. We both were famished. (I hope I spelled that right. I just learned English. I'm Japanese for life baybee!) As we stopped, I went down to a nearby hot spring to cleanse the dirt and soil from my hair while Sango-chan set up camp.

"Ahhhh. That feels so good!" I said as I slid into the water slowly and carefully.

'''''';;;;;;;;;;MEANWHILE;;;;;;;;;;'''''''

"Kuso! (damn) Where does this thingy go?" Said a very frustrated Sango.

''''''';;;;;;;;;;MEAWHILE MEANWHILE;;;;;;;;;''''''''

"This looks like a fine place to rest!" said a weary monk as he set up camp.

"I sense a hot spring around! Just in time too! I'm starting to reek…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((BACK WITH KAGOME))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Is it my imagination or did that bush just move?" I said to myself as I looked around my surroundings, completely open for attack and completely naked.

I went back to cleansing my hair until suddenly I felt eyes on me.

(((((((((((((((((((WITH SANGO))))))))))))))))))

"HENTAI!" (SLAP)

"Was that Kagome-chan? Oh no! Her weapon is here! I'M COMING KAGOME-CHAN!"

Sango ran to the Hot spring to find a very flustered Kagome and a man with a big fat red handprint on his face.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as her large boomerang was flung towards the man wit intentions of killing him. The man ran for his life and was luckily not hurt.

"Arigato Sango-chan! That man was oogling at me!" Kagome told her best friend.

"Come on. Let's go to camp." Sango replied. 'That man was cute….no wait! What am I thinking! That baka was staring at Kagome!' Sango shook her head, attempting to shake her thoughts away but miserably failed. 'Kuso! Thinking like that is going to lead to my demise!'

Kagome awoke bright and early to cook breakfast for her companion. 'I hope Sango-chan likes eggs and oden(oatmeal)!' She thought briskly.

"….Saucy meatballs! My potato prince has left me! Oh my French fry lover!...." Sango exclaimed.

Kagome chuckled. "I didn't know you had a thing for potato men!"

"I heard that Kagome!" Sango said.

"Alright, alright I'll leave it alone! But, you know, your French fry lover is kinda cute!"

"You'll regret that Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled furiously as she tried to catch the very beautiful Hanyou in vain.

As they finally stopped fighting and Kagome seemed as if she forgot about what Sango had said in her dream, they ate their breakfast, packed up, and got ready to continue their journey. Until he showed up that is.

"Young lady, you will run if you fear for you life. WIND TUNNEL!" A monk exclaimed as he unwrapped the prayer beads around his right hand and tried to suck Kagome up.

"Kagome-chan! Hold on!" Sango screamed as she flung herself in front of the priest.

"Kuso!" The monk whispered before he was knocked unconscious by the force that is Sango.

"Sango-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes I am but this guy I'm afraid not." Sango said.

Several hours passed until the monk woke. Sango was checking up on him as a wandering hand caressed her butt.

"(SLAP) HENTAI!" Sango stomped away furious.

Kagome looked at the lecher. "I'm Kagome. So you're a monk?"

"Yes, I'm Miroku. I have a question to ask a very beautiful Hanyou such as yourself."

A blushing Kagome replied, "Okay"

"Will you consider bearing my child?"

(SLAP) (Birds fly away) "HENTAI!"

Press that little "go" button next to "Review" and magic will happen! Go on! Try it!

**InuYasha- Keh! You're so pathetic….I mean you are so beautiful!**

**Kagome- She has you wrapped around her finger!**

**InuYasha-Bitch!**

**InuKaigo-(Tweak, tweak, tweak, tweak) **

**Kagome-So much for the "Almighty Hanyou InuYasha the most fearsome Hanyou"**

**InuYasha- Review and save me from these so called "Women"**


	5. Porcelin doll

**HIYA! Considering that fact that I had found out from a person….I SHALL CONTINUE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**MoonGoddess07- Thank you for ur support! This chapter is for you!**

**NekoLover- That hairy chest dude was…..thoughtful (lol)**

**Lemme clarify some things……..**

_dreams_

thoughts

Miroku Hentai

HAH!

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome traveled side by side through meadows, forests, villages, and dangers for days on end. Sango was almost always enraged because of the fact she was fighting off both Miroku's hands and lecherous thoughts of him. Miroku was either grinning lecherously or glaring death at his hand for touching his 'heaven'. Kagome was frustrated because nothing (that could help her) came up in her dreams. The interesting group walked for many days like that until they reached wretched screaming and horrifying screams of mercy.

Sango got on her neko pet and Miroku readied his cursed hand for battle if anything were to show up. From over the top of the mountain they were all looking at, a floating demon approached the group, ready to kill them all.

"You have disturbed my snack, for that I shall kill you all!" The demon spoke.

"You sick bastard! How could you eat those women!" Sango furiously stated.

"Easy, I just did. Your sharp tongue has offended me. For that, you shall die first."

As they both charged at each other, Kagome appeared before Sango and got three bloody slash marks across the face. Kagome turned her face slowly and deadly to face the offender. What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Her tears ran silently down to the floor. "Hiten." She choked out.

Hiten was shocked. He never wanted Kagome to find out that he was indeed what people gossiped about. He killed his brother and ate his heart to gather his power; he single-handedly destroyed a village for looking at him. His intentions on that fateful day when he saw Kagome were to make her warm his bed and do away with her. She warmed his heart of ice and didn't want her to find out what he did when he was gone. He watched silently as her blood and tears cascaded down to the floor in which the Monk studied the situation.

"Hiten…."

"Kag- I don- It wasn't supposed to- Kagome." He knew she was slipping away from him.

"Do not speak, for no one is listening to you," She bit back icily.

"Kagome"

SLAP

Kagome's dull eyes had no hope or love in them as they once did before. She looked as if she was a porcelain doll crying and bleeding. Her heart was slowly coated with tons of ice as the seconds floated by. Hiten's face was hidden by his bangs and looking at the floor with the side of his face toward Kagome caused by the forceful slap she gave him.

"Kagome"

"Do not say my name."

"Kagome, please. Have hope in me. Please don't lea-" Kagome flew at tremendous speed towards Hiten with her claws raised, ready to strike.

"Hope is wasted on the hopeless my dear Hiten." She bit back. Her claws connected with Hiten's stomach and he fell to his knees. He clutched her skirt as tears blurred his vision. Kagome backed away with a still emotionless face and turned her back on him.

"I will spare your life. Once you heal and you are back on your feet, I will come after you. I will kill you or you will kill me. Until the time comes, you are considered as my enemy and I want nothing to do with you unless you forfeit your life right now. If you stand down to my challenge, I will come and find you and torture you in horrendous ways until you commit suicide. That is all."

Kagome walked away from it all. She walked from the pleads from Hiten and the shouts of her old companions. She smiled as she cries and walked. Endlessly she walked until she reached the sacred tree in which her human adoptive sister spoke of. She reached for her sheath and grabbed out the transformed TetSurugii and pointed it at the Hanyou that occupied the tree.

"I challenge you." She said emotionlessly.

She ran using her Youkai speed and rammed the TetSurugii into the Hanyou's body. The rock shook and broke revealing a Hanyou with gold eyes and silver hair wearing a red hakama. Little did both of them know, A Youkai watched them intently from a tree.

"Keh."

**OHKAY! That was the end! I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES! My computer was fried by my baka uresai ototo. I hate sisters! Ecspessialy mine! **

**Ja Ne!**

Review!


End file.
